Jikjisa Temple
JikJiSa Temple (직지사 절) is located in Gimcheon , Gyeongsangbuk-do About Jikjisa’s history spans more than 1600 years. It was founded during the reign of Shilla King Nulji (418 C.E.) by Ven. Ado, and during the Joseon Dynasty the temple’s influence was so great that it even owned part of downtown Gimcheon. The name “Jikji”, which means “Pointing directly”, comes from an expression in the Seon (Jap: Zen) School, “Pointing directly to Original Mind.” It also refers to the fact that Ven. Ado pointed out that this spot was a good location to build a temple. And finally, it can mean that during the Goryeo Dynasty, temples weren’t built using rulers, but instead measurements were taken by hand (“Ji” also means “finger”.) At the entrance to Jikjisa is a small park that people use as resting place, which goes to show how luxuriant the forest surrounding the temple is. Not only that, but within the temple grounds there are various flowers and trees that bloom at different times of the year and make the place really magnificent. And of course, people want to stay as long as they can in the ancient temple buildings. There’s a story that if you see the Baby Buddha first when you go into the Vairocana Buddha Hall that you’ll give birth to a son, in other words good things will happen to you. (source:templestay.com ) Get in Take bus #11 or #111 heading to 직지사 (Jikjisa). You can get on at the Bus Terminal (Across from Hanaro Mart), Bus stop in front of Gimcheon Station or any bus stop going East. Jikjisa is the last stop. Get off the bus, turn left onto the main road and follow it all the way to the temple. You will go past Jikjisa Park , then veer left, up a little hill. Admission Fee To get into Jikjisa Temple, there is a 2,500 won admission fee. Temple Stay Jikjisas temple stay is a bit different than others in Korea. Rather than focusing on learning and practicing Buddhism, Jikjisas focus is geared toward experiencing nature. On the second Saturday of every month there is a program called Templestay: Slowness, Emptiness and Sharing.... Another program offered in summer/winter season specially for 2nights 3days is called O-You-Ji-Jok (Be Satisfied with Whatever You Have) and is oriented towards practice. If you're looking for a more wholistic and natural experience, than this stay might be for you. If you're looking for something more intense and fast pace, try checking out Golgusa Temple. To make reservations or more information, check out their English page here. Eat This maeul is chockablock filled with restaurants serving large feasts. Don't come here looking for pizza however - the food is strictly Korean. Sanchae jeongshik is available most anyplace, for 10 or 12 thousand won. You'll get a big selection, not necessarily all sanchae. Jeon and pindaeduk is freely available here too. An alternative is the dinner buffet at the big Kimcheon Park Hotel on the north side of the village. It's 13,000 won per person, all you can eat. Several kinds of raw fish, a few western or Chinese dishes, many tasty Korean items. Fruit, ddeok, sushi, salad fixins, drinks, soft ice cream, deepfried shrimp, more variety than you can eat. The buffet is right in the hotel. Of the Jikjisa restaurants perhaps the best for "sanchae hangjeongshik" is the Jikjisa Songhak Shiktang, (054) 436-6303. It's at the south end of the temple village. Plenty of meat, plenty of vegetables, good panchan, and well-prepared. Sleep There's also a jjimjilbang accessed through a separate entrance from the road up to the hotel. This jjimjilbang has fairly basic (though comfortable) bath and sauna areas, but also includes a restaurant, computers, exersize gear, massage, TV, and a big plastic igloo..... Cost is 6,000 won, including your orange prison suit. The hotel on the other hand, is quite expensive. There are some yeogwans in the village that are normally-priced. Contact Websites and Additional Information Official Jikjisa Website Temple Stay Reservations and Information Phone Number, Address and Fax Address : 216, Unsu-ri, Daehang-myeon Gimcheon-si Gyeongsangbuk-do Tel : +82-54-429-1716 / Fax : +82-54-436-3174